Michael Imperioli
James Michael Imperioli (born March 26, 1966), commonly known as Michael Imperioli, is an Emmy-winning and Golden Globe Award-nominated American actor. He is best known for his role as Christopher Moltisanti on The Sopranos. He also appeared as Det. Ed Green's temporary replacement, Det. Nick Falco, in the popular TV drama series Law & Order. Imperioli has been cast in the US version of Life on Mars as Det. Ray Carling. His character is described as a "rough, tough sexist who has never heard the phrase 'politically correct'." Biography Imperioli, an Italian American, was born in Mount Vernon, New York, the son of Dan Imperioli, a bus driver and amateur actor.Michael Imperioli Biography (1966?-) In addition to his role on The Sopranos, Imperioli has appeared in a number of films, including Goodfellas, Jungle Fever, Bad Boys, The Basketball Diaries, Clockers, Dead Presidents, Lean on Me, I Shot Andy Warhol, Last Man Standing, Shark Tale, High Roller: The Stu Ungar Story, and Summer of Sam, which he also co-wrote and co-produced. In addition, he has also written a number of episodes for The Sopranos. In Goodfellas, Imperioli plays Michael "Spider" Gianco, whom Joe Pesci's character, Tommy DeVito, shoots in the foot for not getting him a drink. In The Sopranos he gets to pass the favor on, shooting a bakery clerk in the foot for being too slow with his pastry order (and showing a lack of respect). On his way out of the scene, the victim cries out, "You shot me in the foot!" - Christopher retorts, "it happens" as he walks out the door, in a humorous allusion to his role in Martin Scorsese's film. Imperioli has been nominated for five Emmy Awards for his work on The Sopranos and won once, in 2004 for the show's fifth season. He has also been nominated for a Golden Globe Award. He serves as artistic director of an off-Broadway theater, Studio Dante, which he created together with wife, Victoria. He is also the lead singer/guitarist for a rock band named La Dolce Vita (Italian for "the sweet life" and the title of a famous Federico Fellini film). He was one of the customary three guests — along with Claudine Pépin — on episode MB2E08 ("San Giuseppe") of Mario Batali's Food Network television show Molto Mario where the chef introduced him simply as "my friend Mike". In 1995, he married Victoria Chlebowski, with whom he has two children (Isabella, 11, and Vadim, 7). Filmography * Alexa (1988) – Acid Head * Lean on Me (1989) — George * Goodfellas] (1990) — Spider * Jungle Fever (1991) — James Tucci * Fathers & Sons (1992) – Johnny * Malcolm X (1992) — Reporter at Fire Bombing * The Night We Never Met (1993) – Dry Cleaning Customer #1 * Joey Breaker (1993) – Larry Metz * Household Saints (1993) — Leonard Villanova * Scenes from the New World (1994) – Billy * Touch Base (1994) – Bennie * Hand Gun (1994) – Benny * Men Lie (1994) * Amateur (1994) - Doorman at Club * Postcards from America (1994) — The Hustler * Trouble (1995) – Ellis * Bad Boys (1995) — Jojo * The Basketball Diaries (1995) — Bobby * Clockers (1995) — Detective Jo-Jo * Flirt (1995) – Michael * Dead Presidents (1995) — D'ambrosio * Girls Town (1996) - Anthony * Blixa Bargeld Stole My Cowboy Boots (1996) - Johnny * The Addiction (1995) - Missionary * Sweet Nothing (1996) — Angel the crackhead family man * Girl 6 (1996) — Scary Caller #30 * I Shot Andy Warhol (1996) — Ondine * Trees Lounge (1996) - George * Last Man Standing (1996) — Giorgio Carmonte * A River Made to Drown In (1997) — Allen Hayden * Firehouse (1997) - Lt. O'Connell * The Deli (1997) - Matty * Office Killer (1997) - Daniel Birch * Under the Bridge (1997) * Witness to the Mob (1998) - Louie Milito * Too Tired to Die (1998) - Fabrizio * On the Run (1999) - Albert DeSantis * The Sopranos (1999–2007) — Christopher Moltisanti * Summer of Sam (1999) — Midnight * Auto Motives (2000) - Stud * Disappearing Acts (2000) - Vinney * Hamlet (2000) - Rosencrantz * Love in the Time of Money (2002) - Will * High Roller: The Stu Ungar Story (2003) — Stu Ungar * My Baby's Daddy (2004) — Dominic * Shark Tale (2004) — Frankie (voice) * The Five People You Meet in Heaven (2004) — Captain * Law & Order (2005) — Det. Falco * The Simpsons: "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer" (2006) — Dante Jr. * The Inner Life of Martin Frost (2007) - Jim Fortunato * The Lovebirds (2007) - Vincent * Stóra Planið (2007) - Alexander * For One More Day (2007) - Charley (Chick) Benetto * Life on Mars (US version) - Ray Carling * Detroit 1-8-7 - Detective Louis Fitch (lead) References External links * Bio and photo of Michael Imperioli — Crain's New York Business 40 under 40 — 2005 * Food Bank For New York City public service announcement * Imperioli explores "Life on Mars" Category:Life on Mars (US) cast